The Dog Did It
by smartkid37
Summary: Tim McGee is in serious trouble. Does the team realize just how much trouble the young man is in? How do they handle it when things spiral out of their control? Tag: Dog Tags.
1. In Shock

_NCIS Director Shepard's Office - Present Time_

"Yeah! Gibbs"! the man angrily answered his ringing cell phone. He hated being interrupted in meetings as much as he hated being interrupted when conducting interrogations. Disturbed from the train of conversation he'd been having with Jen about the drug distributing mixed with murder out of Pax River Naval Air Station; he hadn't even checked the caller i.d before he'd answered the call.

"NCIS Agent Gibbs?" the male voice on the other end was hopeful.

"Yeah. Who the hell is this?" The stubborn man hated it when someone he didn't know called his cell.

My name is John. I'm an E.M.T. and right now our ambulance is transporting an Agent McGee to the hospital."

**"What the hell happened?"** Gibbs roared; his heart in his throat; as he put his phone on speaker so he wouldn't have to repeat any of this to Jen.

"Sir; Please! Apparently, your agent made his way outside of his building before he called us. When we arrived and began loading him up; he insisted; begged; used every breath he had to get us to take his cell phone and call you." the medic explained.

"How is he?" Gibbs deliberately forced himself to calm down even as fear filled his eyes as Jenny looked on; her own fear gripping her heart.

"Bad, Sir. He has a fever that is currently spiking; has almost no body strength; can barely lift even an arm; his breathing is becoming erratic and he's obviously in severe pain. The site of the worst of the dog bites is seriously becoming inflammed and his blood pressure is rising. Agent Gibbs; your agent wants to talk to you." John told the very angry man. "But you're gonna have to calm down or you won't be able to hear him; he's having trouble breathing but still insists on talking to you; all right?"

"I'm listening." Gibbs voice had dropped to as quiet as he could handle without allowing himself to crack. Tim was that determined to talk to him; he would damn sure listen.

"Tim? you hear me, don't you stop fighting whatever this is; you hear me?" Gibbs quietly demanded; tears pricking at the back of his throat.

_"Boss? Boss, I'm... sorry. Not... **your**... fault. I'll try... to... fight.."_ Tim wheezed before he obviously gave up trying to talk.

"Agent Gibbs; you'll have to meet us at the hospital," John told him.

**"Why the hell didn't he call the on-site M.E. who treated him earlier?"** Gibbs demanded. Ducky had cleaned Tim's wounds; bandaged him up; given him both pain meds and antibiotics; and advised that he not move around a lot; and be monitored for the remainder of the day. _Oh, Jesus! Who had been with him? _He mouthed "_Ducky"_ to Jenny and she nodded in understanding.

"In your agent's words, Agent Gibbs; _"Both busy."_

Of course! Tim wouldn't have wanted to disturb Ducky and Palmer Petty doing Officer Hansen's autopsy when Gibbs always pressured everyone for the answers to the cases yesterday. But it was obvious now, that the kid had considered this case more important than his own deteriorating health. Why? **_Damn it! Damn it to hell!_**

**"You're taking him to Bethesda."** it wasn't a question.

"Yes, Sir. Understood, Sir.

"I'll meet you there."

Gibbs looked at Jenny with genuine fear and anquish in his eyes. Forcing himself to table Tim's words to him for now; he struggled to get a grip on his control. He could not handle loosing another Agent. He'd lost a daughter; a surrogate daughter; and was now in danger of loosing a surrogate son. "Front Desk!" he directed her to call as he himself used his cell phone to make a different call.

"Ducky!" he called the M.E. with urgency in his voiced.

"Jethro, I don't have any results for you yet; I..."

**"Ducky! McGee's being rushed to Bethesda right now!"** Gibbs' angry and worried exclamation interrupted the older man.

"Oh, dear heavens, Jethro! What happened?" Ducky was obviously distressed. "What symptoms did you see; that would have necessitated you calling an ambulance rather than me?"

"I wasn't with him, Duck. Apparently, he took himself outside and called an ambulance himself. He did insist they call me when they picked him up, though." Gibbs admitted with pure aggravation and anger at himself. The painful words Tim had fought to make him hear; too personal to share.

**"Jethro! I specifically told you he needed to be monitored! Do you mean to tell me that no one was watching over him when this happened?"** Ducky demanded; now furious.

"Oh, Jeez; Duck! I forgot to remind DiNozzo and David before I came up here to discuss the case with the Director." Gibbs admitted; guilt tripping all through his words. "They probably thought he was okay when they left to follow a lead." the team leader surmised.

"How long was he left alone?" Ducky demanded.

"I'm not sure; Duck. I've been up here bout 30 min." Gibbs answered.

"45" Jenny quietly corrected; hearing Ducky's angry question from across the distance to her desk

"Oh, dear heavens, Jethro! I can't leave Autopsy right now. I've got to complete Petty Officer Hansen's examination; since I have already started on it." Ducky lamented; his heart clearly on McGee's situation.

"It's all right, Ducky; just meet me at Bethesda as soon as you can." Gibbs tried to reassure him; ending the call. Quickly, he made another call.

"Hey, Bossman, What can I do for you?" Abby's cheerful voice grated on his current state of mind; his worry, fear and guilt in no mood for it.

"Abby, kennel the dog; now!" Gibbs demanded with no further explanation.

**"But, Gibbs! He didn't do it!"** Abby insisted now distressed at having to kennel the poor dog.

**"I don't give a damn; Abby! McGee's on his way to Bethesda; in the back of an ambulance because of that damn dog! Kennel him! Now!** Call the Director with any results you come up with on this case; I'll be with McGee!" snapping the phone closed in pure seething anger.

_Damn the lab rat picked a hell of a time to let her stubborness have free reign! It wasn't bad enough she'd treated McGee like scum for trying to protect himself?_ Gibbs had heard that from Tony; who'd gathered it from Abby's own tale of things transpired before the rest of the team had returned from the crime scene_. _

_Now Abby was defying his orders? When the hell had things gotten so out of control with her?_ Gibbs took a deep breath; trying to reign himself in. He still had another call to make.

"Boss?" Tony answered his phone.

"DiNozzo; where are you two?" Gibbs urgent question startled Tony.

"On our way back. The Pax River Base Com...." Tony began

**"Get over to Bethesda!"**

"Boss?"

"Ambulance is on it's way; with McGee! Meet up with it!" Gibbs both explained and demanded.

"On it, Boss!" Tony answered; fear beginning to climb up into his throat.

"Tony! Wait! Go get Sara; first!" Gibbs changed his order quickly; having almost forgotten Tim's little sister in his jumbled mess of emotions and attempt to not forget anything that needed to be done. "I'll meet you at the hospital.

"Got it, Boss!" Tony exlaimed. As Gibbs ended the call; Tony tossed Ziva his phone; "Look up the number for Waverly Campus; call it; tell them we're on our way to get Sara McGee due to a family emergency! Make sure they don't tell her anything until we get there!" Tony ordered as he threw all of his concentration into driving as fast as he possibly could; safely.


	2. Gibbs!

_NCIS Squad Room - 50 Minutes Ago_

"Hey! You okay?" was the question asked from across the span of a few feet; the distance from one desk in the squad room; to the one across from it.

"Yeah." was the _almost _steady answer received on an exhaled breath after his youngest field agent noticably took a minute to think before he replied. He looked okay and Gibbs knew Ducky had cleared him okay to come back up to work; or the young man wouldn't be at his desk right now. The young man was already back at his desk and working by the time the rest of the team had returned to the squad room. Work on the case at hand resumed at it's normal _"Find me the answers now"_ pace.

As MCRT Team Leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked one more time at his now wounded agent; he saw guts and the determination to keep working and not give in to the pain he had to be feeling. After all; getting attacked by a 70 pound German Shepard; was no minor situation. It certainly had thrown the team for a loop as they'd gone to serve the warrant to search the suspect's house. He saw an agent he was proud of; yet hadn't reached the point of being ready to tell him so; just yet. That kind of praise was extremely hard won from this team leader. He played hard ball; expected his team members to suck up most everything that came their way any given day.

But this? This had even given Gibbs pause for concern. Without hesitation; Gibbs had already directed Tim McGee to let Ducky take care of him. Having sent him back ahead of the team with the tranquilized dog; covered in evidence from the house in question; Ducky; as soon as he had returned to HQ; had cleaned Tim's wounds; bandaged him up; given him both pain meds and antibiotics; and advised that he not move around a lot; and be monitored for the remainder of the day. The M.E. had called Gibbs to personally inform him of his medical perscription for the young lad. Gibbs had thanked Ducky while internally sending up a silent prayer of thanks that the situation hadn't turned out worse for his agent. Gibbs hadn't taken the time to let McGee know that his boss was even thinking about him; he'd just kept right on trudging through the case and it's leads. That was Gibbs.

And so now; Gibbs had settled for just asking him outright if he was okay. They all knew that was as close as Leroy Jethro Gibbs ever came to showing he was concerned. Tim had just given him his answer; so the team leader set the matter aside in his mind; determined to revisit it again later in the day; and began carrying on with the solving of the case. Heading upstairs to talk to the director; Gibbs was confident that his team could solve this one; as well as the others they'd solved. His team was good. Knowing that all of his team members would steadily work at this case even in his absence; he silently left the squad room on a mission.

As Gibbs headed up the stairs to the Director's office; Tim sat back in his chair and finally let his emotions out for a bit; letting the anger and betrayal he felt grow from their long dormant roots; take shape; and even start to rise to a boil. Abby had turned on him faster than he could blink! One second she was full of sympathy for having been attacked by a dog; and the next; she was slugging him in his shoulder; calling him _'Bad McGee!'_ like he was the damn vicious dog! _what the hell was up with her taking sides with the four legged man eater who had attacked him? And if that wasn't bad enough; she'd commandeered his expensive jacket for the dog's sake! Would she ever run out of gall? What the hell had happened to their connection; their relationship? She knew he'd worshipped the ground she walked on! She knew he'd never stopped loving her; even after she dumped him! _

He'd never been able to completely put his heart back together; and working with her didn't help; but; damn it; he tried! Every damn day; he put her first; kept his own feelings under wraps; squashed flat to the point he was a constant target for Tony's ridicule because he never had a girlfriend or even a date. Tim would never; ever admit that it was because he'd never recovered from loving Abby. He never talked about it; about her; to anyone anymore; not even his mother or sister. Oh, they knew he'd been in love with her and they knew the basic facts; they'd broken up because of his transfer to the team from the Norfolk office; but no one had ever been privy to his deepest pain. No; he'd carried that burden alone; always would; except in his writing; he did get it out on paper; it seemed to be the only way he could get through it. Even when the team had read his novels; they hadn't figured it out.

But, now; as he felt his world painfully begin closing in on him; Tim couldn't help but feel everything; all of the bottled up emotions; wash through him seemingly on the same wave as the physical pain that was steadily increasing. Where the bite on his arm had begun to throb just a few minutes ago; it was now beginning to shoot exruciating pain through his entire body; and as he felt his breathing start to become irregular; he forced himself to get up; and take the elevator down to the sign out desk. Everyone was gone or busy; and he needed to take care of this himself. Fighting to control his breathing; the young man signed himself out of work; not wanting to make a scene here; ignoring the deep concern on the faces of the Security Officers at the desk and screening area; and took himself outside. As he struggled to stay on his feet and keep his breath; despite the fever he felt begin to overtake him and the pain that had steadily increased; he dug out his phone and called 911 for himself.

The Security Agents he'd just passed by quickly called Agent McGee's boss. They all knew Agent Gibbs and his fierce loyalty to his agents. Heads would roll if he wasn't informed of this situation immediately. When they got his voicemail; they quickly left a message explaining the situation. Before any other attempt could be made to locate Agent Gibbs and make sure he was informed; the ambulance arrived and chaos reigned when it was discovered that Agent McGee had indeed fallen and passed out.

As the medics loaded Tim into the vehicle; he regained consciousness long enough to shove his phone in the face of one of them and whisper hoarsely; _"Call Gibbs!"_

"Agent McGee; that can wait!"

_"NO! Call him, have...to...call.... Gibbs!"_ Tim struggled to get out; his breath raspy and ragged

"Okay, Agent McGee; we'll call him for you; after we get you to the hospital." John told him.

_"NO!!!HAVE...TO...CALL...HIM...NOW!!!!"_ Tim fought them on everything just to make his point; the oxygen mask the i.v; the argument. Their patient was getting very distressed.

"All right. Okay, I promise; I'll call him right now."

_"#1"_ Tim wheezed but did not settle down until he heard John speak with Gibbs; in fact; it wasn't until he heard Gibbs screaming over the phone; that he made an effort to settle down and let them work on him. But first; he had one thing he had to do. Determined to do this. he reached out for his phone.

"Agent Gibbs; your agent wants to talk to you." John told the very angry man. "But you're gonna have to calm down or you won't be able to hear him; he's having trouble breathing but still insists on talking to you; all right?"

"I'm listening." Gibbs voice had dropped to as quiet as he could handle without allowing himself to crack. Tim was that determined to talk to him; he would damn sure listen.

"Tim? you hear me, don't you stop fighting whatever this is; you hear me?" Gibbs quietly demanded.

_"Boss? Boss, I'm... sorry. Not... **your**... fault. I'll try... to... fight.."_ Tim wheezed before he gave up trying to talk; closing his eyes and letting the medics put the oxygen mask over his face just before the blackness once again sucked him under.


	3. Sara McGee

_Present Time- Streets of D.C._

Racing through the streets of D.C.; Gibbs recalled the conversation he'd just had with Jenny as he'd impatiently waited for her to finish talking to the front desk guards;

**"You mean to tell me they just let him leave? Didn't they think to notice what shape he was in?** he'd exclaimed in full blown fury.

"Oh, they noticed, Jethro. They called your desk and got your phone. Apparently they left you a message but before they could do anything else the ambulance got here and so did chaos. It seems your agent had passed out and everyone was wrapped up in wanting to see that he was okay before the medics left with him." Jenny had flat out told him; willing him to calm down and see even a glimpse of reason in this mess. She knew his guilt was guiding his rage and needed someone to help him channel it.

**"Damn it to hell!"** Gibbs had fumed; not at all interested in holding his anger in as he stormed out of her office. He had somewhere to be; yesterday!

* * *

Gibbs was; for once in his career; grateful that he knew his way around this hospital. As he raced through the halls; he couldn't get to the E.R. fast enough. Damn near skidding clear into the nurse's station; he didn't waste any time.

"Special Agent Tim McGee?" he asked in his most authoritative voice; not wanting to waste a single second having to argue with anyone about getting an update.

"Sir, are you family"? a kind speaking nurse asked him.

"I'm his boss. His sister; his only local family; is enroute as we speak. But, whatever you tell her; she'll just gonna have to take the time repeating to me. I'm his boss and he was hurt on the job!" Gibbs heard the edge hardening in his tone; and fought to control it. "Please, tell me how he is; so I can tell her something when she gets here; she's just a young college girl and her brother is her only relative here."

"Agent Gibbs' I'm afraid I don't have any information for you. Your agent is still being treated." The sympathetic nurse told him; as she took his arm and walked with him toward the waiting room; "Why don't you go have a seat and I'll get you some coffee. You drink coffee?" she smiled at him; actually managing to warm the chill that had begun permeating its' way into his bones' giving him the gut feeling that this was not gonna end well.

"Thank you." he managed to respond. He couldn't believe his luck; a sympathetic nurse and coffee without having to leave the E.R. before he heard about Tim's condition. Sitting himself down for all of thirty seconds; Gibbs was pacing the floor; his mind tripping over the guilt and responsibility and knowing this would tear his team; his family apart. The bountiful supply of self-recriminations and mental head slaps in his head were overwhelming him; but at least they were keeping the guilt and fear from swallowing him whole. Smiling his thanks; he accepted the coffee from his angel in a nurse's uniform. Taking a healthy drink; downing almost all of it in one drink; he resumed his pacing.

_God, why didn't I make sure someone stayed with him? Did Tim lie to me? I asked him if he was okay and he told me he was!_ "_NO! Tim's never lied to me; except when his sister was in trouble._ _The poor kid's never lost the self-doubt when it came to my trust since then either._ Gibbs saw it in his eyes more often then he cared to admit; and he'd have to be the first one to say; he'd never addressed it; never talked to Tim about it; had never thought about letting him off the hook for good. _Damn it!_

Thankfully, Tony and Ziva; arrived toting an obviously upset and distraught Sara McGee; tears streaming down her face; with them. No sooner did she lay eyes on Gibbs; than she was launching herself at him; wrapping her arms around him and completely lettin go of her fears; tears and sobs.

**"Oh, God! Agent Gibbs! I can't lose my brother!"** she cried in absolute terror; her shoulders shaking with the strength of her sobs.

"Ssh, Sara; it's okay. He's tough. He'll pull through this." Gibbs tried to soothe her as he wrapped one arm around her and used the other to rub circles on her back; attempting to soothe her in two ways at once as his instinct to comfort and soothe a wounded child surfaced with a vengence.

He hadn't laid eyes on McGee's little sister since that day over a year ago when he'd watched her slap the cheerleader who had tried to frame her for murder. Her strength of character had done her big brother proud during that whole investigation; hell, even Gibbs had been proud of her; and proud of her big brother; knowing he'd had a part in the young woman she had turned out to be.

Looking at her now; Gibbs found even more of Tim's big brother influence to be proud of. He knew it wasn't easy for his agent to be the only family member available for his sister to depend on locally. With their parents living out of state; a lot of responsibility had fallen on the young man. Tim had handled it remarkably well. The kid never let that responsibility interfere with his job; although Gibbs would have given him whatever slack he'd needed if it had. Gibbs knew that McGee didn't think that way. Yeah; Gibbs had plenty of reasons to be proud of Tim. He just wished he'd been less stringent on showing it to the young man.

"What happened, Boss?" Tony asked; his own voice not masking his worry for his Probie.

"Where was he when you two left the squad room?" Gibbs quietly asked in answer to Tony's question; needing to know exactly what had happened in his absence.

"At his desk, Boss; running the search for the case." Tony answered in bewilderment; still not understanding what the hell had happened.

"How did he look?" Gibbs pushed for details. "How was he?"

"He seemed fine, Gibbs." Ziva answered; not wanting this to fall completely on Tony's shoulders. "He told us he was fine."

"How long after I went to the Director's office was it before you left out?"

"Ten minutes." Tony admitted.

"So, we just all completely forgot Ducky's instructions that he be 'monitored' for the rest of the day." Gibbs' dismayed; guilt filled statement of the fact seemed to be like a punch to Sara's stomach. She pulled away from him to stare at him with an ocean of anger and disbelief in her eyes.

His words hit Tony and Ziva like a ton of bricks. Yeah; they'd completely forgotten Ducky's words because Tim had assured them all that he was fine. They'd missed Ducky's warning point that his 'fine' could change in a matter of minutes; with everything his body had been through that morning.

Suddenly, Gibbs had three distraught faces staring back at him; two in almost as much guilt as he felt and one mixed with rage.

"Sara; I am sorry. Tony, Ziva; you too. I didn't back Ducky's instructions up with my own. I failed to make sure Tim wasn't left alone until we were sure he was out of the woods." Gibbs tone and the look in his eyes bore testament to the responsibility he was willingly shouldering for this.

No, this time the boss wouldn't be blaming anyone but himself. There was no doubt about that. Tony felt his own ton of culpability what with the "When Dogs Attack" cd prank and all. _Why the hell had he felt led to torment Probie like that? Hadn't he figured Tim had had enough of a rough morning? Damn it, DiNozzo; you could be so mean spirited sometimes. It's a wonder Probie never left us before now!_

Sara's tears returned; as did her sobs; wrapping her arms around herself; she turned away from them wordlessly and went to lean against the window; looking out at the cruel world. The wait seemed endless. With her parents half the world away; in Africa; she felt so alone; it was almost suffocating.

Tony knew she was feeling too raw and vulnerable to accept a hug from someone she blamed for her brother's situation. He decided to leave her be; hating having to do it. He settled for watching over her; instead. Ziva seemed lost in her own thoughts. Tony knew she felt really bad right about now. She and Tim had a good relationship built on trust and honesty. Tim had taken to Ziva fairly quickly; even though he'd been still dealing with the loss of Kate. McGee had never let that color his relationship with Ziva.

When Ducky, Jimmy and Abby finally arrived; Gibbs had already silently stepped out for more coffee; leaving Tony in charge of looking after Ziva and Sarah; and responsible for finding him the minute they got any word. Tony was actually glad to see Ducky. He was still ticked at Abby; although he felt for the pain she must be feeling right about now. Straightening up his backbone; he told the new arrivals what they'd missed; steadfastly avoiding looking directly at Abby as he spoke; repeating what Gibbs had admitted; including the understood; but unspoken emotion behind it; leaving them all feeling for Sara and Gibbs' pain; and not their own; quite so much.

Ducky had never been so angry and so scared at the same time before. Why had Jethro and his agents been so lax in their regard for their injured teammate? He prayed desperately that the young man would make it through whatever had happened. Losing Caitlyn had been hard enough; he knew he would not be able to deal with losing Timothy.

Sara was startled from her painful thoughts by the quiet hand on her shoulder. Turning from the window; she found herself looking into the kind, sympathetic eyes of the team's M.E. Tim talked about him all the time. Her brother thought the world of this man. Suddenly, Ducky surprised her; holding his arms out in a silent invitation for a hug. Gratefully, she accepted his invite; taking the opportunity to anchor herself to someone she knew always had Tim's best interests at heart. Tim had always said this man was the one person on the team who had never; ever let him down; ridiculed him; or left him wondering where he stood with him

Abby's own guilt-ridden tears and sobs were draining on Sara's already stretched nerves; frayed by the endless waiting. Suddenly, unable to listen to them for even another second; she pulled back from Ducky with an apologetic small McGee smile; and almost ran from the waiting room; running almost full speed as she rounded the corner; smack into Gibbs who had been returning with his fresh coffee. The Team Leader automatically put out a steadying hand for her. Brought up short by the brick wall she'd just run into; Sara McGee felt her emotions spiraling out of control; despite being in a public place; and quickly took herself out around the wall that was Special Agent Gibbs; and away from the waiting room full of people who her brother loved as family but who had let this happen to him. _What was she supposed to tell her parents? Hell, she didn't even know how to reach them? They were on a three week safari for God's_ _sake!_


	4. Forming A United Front

_A/N: Thank you for _all _the reviews. Isn't it wonderful to see new aspects of fictional charactors when they're faced with potentially devastating situations?  
They can act so out of charactor; they surprise you! But, isn't that what makes reading stories fun to begin with? Enjoy the story!_

* * *

_Bethesda Hospital: Present Time_

Sara McGee stood leaning against the column in the courtyard of the hospital cafeteria; lost in a confused and scared array of thoughts and fears. _God! Please don't take Tim from me!_ _Especially when Mom and Dad aren't here_; she silently cried. So lost in her almost overwhelming anger and worry; she never heard the footsteps approach from behind her; and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; the voice softly saying her name. Turning to the person who'd sought her out; Sara found herself face to face with the person who'd bullied her brother into resigning from the job he loved ; over a year ago.

Remembering with bitterness; the pain and stress Tim had suffered because of this woman; and the impossible situation she'd put him in; it was all Sara could manage to do; in her brother' s honor; to put away all her negative emotions toward this woman. Tim had vowed his forgiveness; stating the Director had just been doing her job; begging Sara to let it go. Agent Gibbs; according to her brother; had immediately rectified the situation, anyway. She still found it almost impossible to be in this woman's presence; but; for her brother's sake; she bit the bullet and waited to hear the woman out; albeit; silently.

"Sara; I am so sorry this has happened." Jenny told her "We all are. We all care about your brother. The Director's attempt to soothe Sara's emotions fell short; but the effort was appreciated. "His team consider each other as family."

"No offense, Ma'am; Sara bit out as carefully as she could; her anger chomping at the bit to get out; "But; if they cared about him like family; why didn't they take better care of him? Why didn't they do what Dr. Mallard told them to do and make sure he wasn't alone until he was out of the woods?" Sara had lost the battle with her anger; her tone full of it.

"Sara, no one regrets that more than Tim's teammates. They know it doesn't help; doesn't make things right or fix things for you or your brother; but not one of them wanted this to happen or deliberately chose to ignore your brother's well-being." Jenny explained. "Families make mistakes; and no; I'm not trying to justify what's happened. But, we're all human and we all have to live with the consequences of our own mistakes. Every one of Tim's teammates is already feeling the burden of their mistake; their part in this."

"What am I supposed to tell my parents?" the young woman cried; no longer caring about her long held grduge against this woman.

"I'll talk to them, Sara." Where can I find them?" Jenny asked calmly; hoping her calmness would help the young woman in turn calm down.

"In the middle of the African Desert! They're on a 3 week safari. Tim pushed himself to write a third book so he could give them the trip as an Anniversary present." Sara answered in despair.

"If you'll let me have the details of their itenary; I'll do my best to track them down. and talk to them." Jenny reassured her. "I think we need to get back; see if there's any news." supporting Sara's shoulder as they headed back to the waiting area. As they walked back; Jenny made a last hopeful plea.

"Sara; we all know your brother's forgiving nature; he never holds a grudge. And knowing that about him; we also know he would not want this. He would be very upset to know that we haven't been able to pull together to be there for each other; and for him. He's going to need all of us; together; united in the sole purpose of doing what's best for him."

Suddenly faced with contemplating everything on her mind; Sara knew that nothing mattered right now except for Tim; and everyone that was here for him; being there for him. For the immediate future; she and this group of people; his team; the people Tim was always bragging about; cared deeply for; were all her brother had; especially with the absence of Mom and Dad. Sara knew that Tim would want; need every one of them to help him through whatever this was; provided; that was; he made it through whatever this was he was fighting. A sob escaped her at that thought; giving the Director cause to tighten her hold on the young woman's shoulder; giving her a comforting squeeze to emphasize her support as they reached the waiting room.

The team seemed to collectively sigh in relief as they saw the two women return to the waiting room. Standing side by side; Jenny patiently waiting while Sara took a minute to look around at her brother's surrogate family; his team. Looking at each of them in turn; Sara paid attention to the obvious signs of how this situation was affecting them. Agent DiNozzo looked like he'd just killed his own brother. Officer David; while seemingly distant; wasn't quite successful in completely hiding her emotions; although wether it was fear or guilt; or both; Sara couldn't tell. Abby; while the goth woman still held her brother's heart in her clueless hands; even as broken as it was; was distraught; moreso than what Sara would have thought normal. _Was something else going on there?_ The M.E. and his assistant were obviously greviously upset for her brother. There was no surprise there.

No, the surprise came when she looked at Tim's boss. The man her brother always described as tough as nails and always expecting the rest of them to be just as tough; wasn't looking quite so tough. As a matter of fact; he was looking pretty darn worried and upset. Tim held this man in such high regard and respect; loved him as much as he loved their dad. And at the moment; Sara could almost understand why when she realized from Tim's discussions about the man; that this incident had him not acting like himself. She marveled that she would be able to figure out what these people were feeling; after all; she didn't know any of them. But, her brother did; what's more; he trusted them; thought the world of them. Who was she to strain things between them when her brother would hate the very idea of it? Sara couldn't bring herself to let this continue for even another minute. Taking a deep breath; she opened her mouth and just started talking.

"Look everybody; I know that Tim loves each one of you like family. He would never forgive me if I didn't do something about all the guilt this room is full of right now. My parents are unreachable at the moment- on a 3 week African Safari; Tim wrote a 3rd book; just to pay for it; for their anniversary. So; we are Tim's family. He'd want us all to be able to lean on each other and be here for him He would hate to see or even know about all this guilt and you all know I'm right."

Sara's understanding words of peace and uniting the troops was rewarded with smiles of gratitude. Taking the time to rearrange their priorities; shelving their guilt and feelings of responsibility; bringing Tim's well-being front and center; the team now seemed to breathe easier.

Jenny looked at the young woman with appreciation; respect and gratitude. Sara smiled back at her and moved toward Agent Gibbs; needing desperately to make peace with the man she would need to rely on to get both her and her brother through this crisis. She knew he had more than enough on his mind right now; she didn't need to make it harder on the man.

Watching Tim's sister approach him; Gibbs felt his gut clench even more_. These kids' parents would be clueless; left to deal with the aftermath if Tim didn't..." NO! Stop thinking like that!_ He berated himself.

"Agent Gibbs, can we talk?" Sara timidly asked; no longer trying to be brave.

Nodding in silent agreement; Gibbs walked with the young woman to a far corner of the room; silently waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Agent Gibbs; I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I know this is really hard for you; for all of us. But, I also know that if Tim even thinks you're blaming yourself; like you said earlier; he'd be pretty upset."

"Thank you, Sara. But; it's not quite that simple." Gibbs answered in appreciation

"I know, Agent Gibbs; but for Tim's sake; we need to keep it simple; at least in front of him." Sara answered; her maturity shining through.

Smiling at this wonder kid; who'd at one time sat across the interrogation table from him being a smart-ass and crying because her brother had quit because of her; Gibbs told her:

Your brother would be real proud of you; right about now."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." was the young lady's answer.

Together; they walked back to the group and all immediately clustered together as a Dr. in scrubs finally approached them.

Who's here for Agent McGee?

Looking around her in pride and relief; as the team flanked her in a solid stretched out line; from left to right; on either side of her; Sara answered. "We are."


	5. Not Out of the Woods

With the introductions quickly taken care of and gotten out of the way; Dr. Short was soon introduced to Gibbs impatient nature; first hand.

"What' wrong with my agent?" Gibbs demanded

"Agent Gibbs; Ms, McGee; everyone; please. When he regained consciousness here; Agent McGee was in the midst of Supraventricular Tachycardia; which is a faster than normal heart rate. A healthy adult heart beats 60 to 100 times a minute at rest. Agent McGee's was almost twice. We were able to treat that with Adenosine; a fast acting drug.

Agent McGee was suffering from an allergic reaction to the drugs in his system; which worked against the antibiotics he'd been given earlier; compromising his recovery; even further complicated by the infection setting up in the wound from the dog attack. .

Now, I need to know; how long has Agent McGee been a drug user?" Dr. Short asked; obviously unhappy to have to do so.

**"WHAT?"  
"NO!"  
"Absolutely Not!"  
"No Way!"  
"Never!"**

**"Hold it!"** Gibbs brought their protests to a screeching halt. "The drug sniffing dog that attacked him had cocaine in his saliva." Gibbs explained to the doctor; reminding the rest of the team; and enlightening Sara. Dr. Short nodded his understanding and seemed satisified with the answer.

"Unfortunately, until the drugs have completely cleared his system; we can't give him anything stronger than Tylenol for pain. So; he'll be in a lot of pain for a while."

"Dr. I do not want my agent waking up alone. Tell me he's not awake already!" Gibbs demanded.

"No, Agent Gibbs; your agent is not awake yet. As a matter of fact; he's been heavily sedated until the drugs have cleared his system. Ms. McGee; your brother seems to have a lot of medication allergies; this could complicate his recovery. I'll need you to tell me everything he's allergic to; give me a rundown on his medical history."

"I believe I could be of assistance with that. I am his treating physician." Ducky told the Doctor. Dr. Short nodded in understanding.

"What's his prognosis?" Gibbs demanded.

"Agent Gibbs; he's not out of the woods; not by a long shot. Right now; it's going to be touch and gofor the next 48 hours; especially if he suffers from any further drug allergies. Since allergies of this nature only make themselves known in adverse reactions to treatments given; and his body's defenses are already weakened; I'm afraid any additional alleric reactions will only further complicate his recover severely.

Right now; the best thing we can do for him is keep him sedated and resting peacefully; any stress can only make his situation worse. Watching for adverse reactions will be the important thing here; especially while he's unable to let us know of any for himself. He's in his own room to minimise his stress level; it's not necessary to have him in I.C.U. However; should he suffer any setbacks; it may become necessary to transfer him there."

"I don't want him left alone; at all. " Sara mutinously told the Dr. Gibbs was more than ready to back her up on it and it was obvious the Dr. could see that. Nodding in agreement; he told them. "I'll clear it with the nurses and leave it a standing order on his chart. Please; make sure you keep him calm and limit the visitors to two at a time. Now, Ms. McGee; Dr. Mallard; if you'll come with me; we can go over his medical history in more detail?"

"Dr. Short. I also want it in Tim's chart that all of Tim's medical information needs to be shared with Dr. Mallard and Agent Gibbs. Even Director Shepard if she asks." Sara demanded. "My parents are out of the country. This is Tim's family."

"Understood, Ms. McGee. I'll make sure it's taken care of."

"Sara." Gibbs pulled her aside before she reached the Doctor.

"I want someone with him as soon as possible; if that means before you're done talking with the Doctor..." Gibbs tried to explain.

"I agree, Agent Gibbs; will you please go sit with him? I know he'll want to know you're there." Sara pleaded.

They both looked to Dr. Short who nodded in silent agreement. Giving them Tim's room number; he watched as the entire group moved out; headed to the waiting area nearest Tim's assigned room. The long awaited trek to their teammate's room was made in complete and utter silence as the uncertainty of what they were going to see when they got there and what they'd been told; played on each of their imaginations.

_Wires? Tubes? Breathing machine? Catheter?  
Not out of the woods?  
Touch and go for the next 48 hours?  
"Nothing stronger than tylenol for pain?_

Brought up short by the closed door to his room; and the sight of their stricken teammate through the window in the door; all of them felt the wind sucked out of their sails. God, he looked so frail and young and helpless and "Oh, My God!" Abby breathed out in horror; as the countless tubes and wires surrounding her Timmy made him look so incredibly vulnerable and sick; it broke her heart. Unable to see him that way for another second; she turned and bolted for the nearest waiting room.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "He's alive." Reminding himself and the rest of them of that blessed truth; he quietly opened the door to his room and silently walked up to his bed. Looking his agent over; Gibbs felt sick that this young man was suffering so and all because he' Team Leader; had let him slip through the cracks for a mere hour. Willing himself to put the blame away for now and focus on Tim's recovery; Gibbs drew a chair up to the bed and as he began to let the long buried paternal side of him out; began smoothing back Tim's hair out of his eyes; trying desperately not to focus on pale he was or how sick he was; instead focusing on soothing him; as the pain he was in evidenced itself in his face and restlessness; even in sleep.

"We're here for you, Tim. You're not alone anymore." As Gibbs began talking to him; the patient actually seemed to relax even more into his slumber. "I know it hurts; son; but it'll get better. You just need to hang it there."

Tony and Ziva watched from the door as Jenny entered the room and did her own cursory check on the young man. "I'm gonna go back to NCIS and try to locate his parents." she whispered to Gibbs; who; without taking his eyes or his hands off his agent; nodded his head in silent understanding. "I'll keep your team off the duty roster until he's out of the woods, too." Jenny promised.

As Jenny left; Tony came in and silently drew the other chair up to the other side of the bed; beckoning to Ziva; from the door; he stepped back to allow her to visit with Tim first. Not having anything to say; Ziva sat almost stone-like. Tim was her friend; the first one to accept her without judgement on the team; and their friendship was an anchor for her. Seeing him here; like this; shook Ziva more than she wanted to admit. Was this fear she was feeling? Finally; forcing her feelings aside; she; too reached out and ran her hands over his hair; touching his forehead; as if to make sure he knew she was there.

"You need to get better, McGee." she told him. Suddenly, she couldn't stay there any longer. Quickly, she got up and left the room; almost running to the nearest waiting room.

Tony took up Ziva's now empty chair and immediately reached out and squeezed Tim's arm just enough to let him know that his teammate was there.

"Probie, don't you bail on me!" Tony told him in half desperation; half hope. "You have to come back and kick our asses for treating you like crap; man. I am sorry, Tim. You need to get back to us, okay?" As Tony's big brother mode kicked into full gear; he found himself blinking a tear away as he continued to hold onto Tim's arm; trying to comfort him in his pain; and silently watched little brother sleep; looking like he'd taken on the world and was still fighting the war.

Gibbs had been sitting silently; giving the others the freedom and space to have their say; deal with this in their own way. Both Tony and Ziva had shocked themselves with their emotions; he could tell. Neither one of them had surprised him. He knew his team cared about each other. Right now; it was a damn good thing; it may very well make the difference for the one of them that was laid up; suffering and in danger of having a long hard recovery ahead of him. Where the hell was Abby? Oh, yeah; it made sense that she wouldn't come in here; given the way she'd treated Tim before this happened. Every one of these kids were important to him; but he wasn't about to spend anytime trying to interfere right now. At this moment; the one in front of him needed him the most; and here he'd stay.

Sara and Ducky arrived to see Tim. Gibbs and Tony silently handed their chairs over to the new arrivals. Gibbs retreated no further than the door; watching Sara approach her brother; with Ducky supportively standing near her; knowing that seeing her big brother laid up like this was gonna hit her hard. With tears streaming down her face; Sara smoothed the hair off his forehead and laid her hand on his cheek; relishing in the warmth of his being alive.

"I'm here, Tim. It's okay. We're all here for you now." She told him.

Urging her to sit in the chair; Ducky waited until she did so before he went to Tim's medical chart. Picking it up; he walked to the door to discuss it with Jethro.

"Jethro, I'm concerned about Timothy's heart. If he has any further complications; his heart may not be able to handle the stress."

"All right; tell me what we're watching for." Gibbs pragmatically told the M.E.

"Just watch his breathing; his blood pressure reading; temperature; normal things to watch for; Jethro. But; also watch for changes in his skin color."

Gibbs noddeded in understanding and together, he and Ducky turned and watched Sara and Tony both keep contact with Tim; willing him to know that he wasn't alone. Allowing himself a small smile at how this team was pulling together; Ducky felt the ache in his heart that it had taken this near-tragedy; one they weren't free and clear of yet; to bring them together like this. Gibbs sent up a silent prayer that Tim McGee would win this fight.


	6. United We Stand

The first 12 hours passed by excruciatingly slow for the team. They took turns in shifts; always keeping contact somewhere with Tim; physically letting him know they were there; trying hard to not stop talking to him for too long. When Gibbs pulled rank and took the night shift; he ordered the rest of them home to their beds. Any argument he got he simply returned by reminding them that this was just beginning and no one was any good to Tim if they were exhausted or stretched beyond their limits.

By the middle of the next afternoon; when Tim had still not woken up; Gibbs sent Ducky in search of Dr. Short. He wanted confirmation that this was part of the treatment plan for him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ducky's word. The good Dr. Short hadn't been in to see Tim in more than 18 hours and Gibbs was not happy about it.

"Agent Gibbs, I understand you wanted to talk to me." Dr. Short abruptly walked into Tim's room; loudly; commandeering Gibbs' attention; which only served to push Gibbs anger up a notch. Shooting the man a death glare; Gibbs closed the distance between them and quietly spoke to the man; fighting hard to harness his fury.

"It was my understanding that my agent needs rest and no stress? How long do you plan on keeping him sedated? Why haven't you been here to check up on him in the last 18 hours?" he fired off question after question; totally unlike himself in character; but feeling pushed beyond the norm and not caring about protocol at the moment.

"Relax, Agent Gibbs. your agent is doing fine. I've checked on the monitors that he's connected to; from the nurse's station. The fact that he hasn't woken up yet is in his favor; he'll be feeling less pain that way. In another hour; we'll check his blood again and if all goes well; we'll be able to start him on stronger pain meds. If he can stay asleep until those kick in; he'll be much better off; less likely to be agitated and move around; adversely affect his wounds; be in pain. Once he wakes up and if all goes well; we'll watch him for 48 hours; make sure he suffers no setbacks; and then he'll be able to go home."

"Will this have any long-term effects on his heart?" Gibbs asked in grave concern.

"Not if we take it slow and easy and build his strength and endurance back up correctly. No pushing it for him. His Field Agent duties; as explained to me by Dr. Mallard; will be on hold for at least 2 months. He'll need at least that long to recover."

"As long as we get him back; the time frame is not important." Gibbs reassured the man; no one on this team would be pushing Tim too fast. They'd have to go through him first. The door to Tim's room opened and Jenny walked in. She'd come to let them know that she'd had no luck in finding Tim and Sara's parents. Of course; she also wanted to check on Tim. Leaving her in the Dr.'s capable hands; Gibbs walked back to Tim's bed. Thankfully; he'd suffered no setbacks overnight.

Thankfully, two hours passed; Tim's blood was checked; found to be clear of the drugs; and a stronger pain reliever given; and Gibbs had pulled rank; strong arming the Doctor into understanding Tim's need to see his entire team waiting for him when he woke up. For this occassion; the two visitor restriction was lifted. Ducky was sent to retrieve the still absent Ziva and Abby; and the entire group sat silently; waiting for Tim to wake up. With Ducky sitting on one side of his bed; and Gibbs sitting on the other; but more prepared to shield Tim from too much stimuli when he woke up; they anxiously waited.

Gibbs took up attempting to talk him into waking up. "Come on, Tim; wake up; let us see that you're okay. We're all here for you." Having been through this himself; Gibbs knew that the first thing this young man would regain the use of would be his hearing and he would need to hear a voice he recognised and that was soothing so he wouldn't catapult into panic while he regained his equilibrium.

Sure enough; as Tim's eyes flickered open; his body began to stiffen with agitation; not sure of what he was waking up to. Gibbs revved things up for him.

"McGee; it's okay. you're fine. We're here."

"B...B'ss?" the mumbled voice was music to Gibbs' ears. The rest of the group standing back from the bed; all breathed in a sigh of relieve and finally allowed themselves to smile.

Gibbs moved closer to the young man; not wanting him to have to take in too much at once. Putting himself where Tim could only see him; Gibbs encouraged him to open his eyes.

Eyes full of fear and uncertainty quickly settled on the cobalt blue concerned and comforting ones of his boss. "What happened?" he rasped out; not yet able to find his normal voice.

"You had a bad reaction to the dog attack, Tim." Gibbs kept it simple. "You're gonna be fine as long as you take things slow and easy."

"Where is every....body?" Tim asked quietly; deliberately and surprisingly changing the conversation. His voice was gaining in strength; but not climbing in volume.

"Right behind me. Are you ready to see them?" Gibbs asked; concerned.

"Ducky?" Tim asked; unconsciously not answering Gibbs' question.

"Right here, Timothy." Ducky reassured the young man.

"Sara?" Tim asked in concern.

Quickly, his sister stepped up to the bed; next to Gibbs. "Right here, Tim" she said quietly.

"Hey." Tim whispered.

Gibbs stepped back and gave his place over to Sara; continuing to step back; until he was sitting off to the side; watching the interaction between his team and his sick agent. He knew their relationships had been strained before this. No one was sure how much Tim would remember; where things would stand between him and his team; Gibbs would play peacemaker but that was it. The rest would be between them. Gibbs knew that Ducky wouldn't be going anywhere; he'd be monitoring Tim's vital signs.

Sara leaned down and kissed her brother on the cheek. "You scared me to death, Tim." she softly admonished him. "No pun intended. You make sure you don't overdue yourself. Don't let any of these guys wear you out.! Now, that you're okay, I need to get back to class. You've got the rest of your team here; and they're not going anywhere. I'll be back after class. okay?"

"love you." Tim whispered.

"I love you, too." Sara replied; with tears in her eyes.

Jenny stepped up; "Sara, I'll drive you back. It's great to have you back with us Tim." she told the young man. "You make sure you let yourself recover; don't rush anything; okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tim replied. "thank you."

As Jenny and Sara left; Tony urged Ziva to step up to the bed. She didn't fight him on it.

"McGee; I am relieved to see that you are okay."

"Thank you, Ziva. Are you okay?" Tim asked; concerned about her since she looked very upset.

"You are recovering from the dog attack; the bad reaction to the cocaine in your system; and you are asking me if I am okay?" Ziva asked; typically confused by such abject curteousy shown her.

"Are you?" Tim pushed.

"Yes, McGee; I am fine. Tell me; how do you feel?"

"Sore; tired; but okay." Tim answered truthfully.

"That is to be expected, Timothy. I want you to let us know the minute you tire; you do need to stay rested before you can begin to recover." Ducky quietly admonished him from the other side of the bed.

"Ducky; I just need to see Tony. Abby." Tim pushed.

"Probie, I'm right here. I'll be here when you wake up again. You just get some sleep." Tony ordered.

"Hey, Tony." Tim smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, yourself, Probie; you do what we're tellin you; get some sleep; you here me?" Tony pushed.

"In a minute, Tony." Tim promised.

Abby stepped up to the bed; not wanting Tim to stress himself out.

"Tim, you go on; get some sleep. It's the only way you'll get better." Abby encouraged.

"Abby. are you okay?" Tim could tell she wasn't.

"I'm fine; just worried about you. Now, get some sleep." Bending over his bed; Abby kissed him on the cheek and stepped back; more than ready to bolt from the room; but standing firm; not letting herself draw his attention to her distress. The only reason she'd even been in here was because Ducky had come down on her hard and promised her that if she didn't become part of the united front being presented to Tim when he woke up; Gibbs would be much more than furious with her.

Tim's eyes fluttered closed; and Ducky silently gestured for them all to go; Timothy needed his rest. As the team filed out of his room; Tim's eyes opened again; this time searching out his boss. Seeing him shooing his team out; worried that he was leaving, too; Tim called him back.

"Boss. Can I..." Tim started off; but couldn't finish.

Gibbs turned back to the bed. "What is it; Tim?" he asked quietly; still concerned.

"I need to ask you something." Tim admitted.

"Go on; ask."

"What's wrong with everyone? No one wants to tell me the truth."

"Tim; they're waiting for you to get some more sleep; maybe remember more of what happened before you had the bad reaction. All I can say is; everyone has their own things they're working through. But; right now; your recovery trumps anything else. Okay?"

"It's hard to relax when everyone's acting strange. " Tim tried to explain.

"Give it time, Tim; if things don't fall into place for you after you've had some rest; you can start banging heads together to get your answers, all right?" Gibbs grinned at his own attempt at humor. "Now, I want you to do yourself a favor; let yourself take a nap." Ducky's right here and Tony and I will be back. You won't be alone; okay?"

"Okay."

Gibbs followed his team out into the hallway to make sure they pulled thenmselves together. "Okay, Ziva; Abby; go home; get some rest. Make sure you eat well, to. You can come back for visiting hours this evening. Ziva; can you pick Sara up after her class? Call her; work out her schedule. Tony; why don't you go get us something to eat? Ducky'll need a break soon."

"On it, Boss." Tony said; grateful he was gonna be able to keep his promise to his Probie; to be there when he woke up.


	7. Divided They Fall

Tim slept peacefully through most of the day; his body exhausted from the fight it had waged to get him to this point. Ducky finally left to go home; when Dr. Short came back and gave his thumbs up as to how Tim was recovering. Tony hadn't budged from his seat ; his position as Probie's Protector; Jimmy Palmer had finally found enough free time from his classes to sit with Tony as together; they watched over the patient. Jimmy carefully; monitoring his various machine readings; freeing Tony up so he could keep an eye on his person. They made a great pair; neither of them speaking much; both of them dedicated; for the first time in their tenure on the team; soley to the well-being of Tim McGee.

As the afternoon faded into the early hours of visiting in the hospital; Ziva returned with Sara once again in tow. Abby also returned to the hospital; although she didn't know why; she knew that Tim; once his memory had returned; would not want to see her. Sitting restlessly in the waiting area; she was surprised when Sara sought her out. Since Ziva was visiting with Tim at the moment; this had been as good a time as any; to have this conversation; long overdue as it was.

"Abby." Sara approached the goth.

"Sara! How are you doing?" Abby asked the younger girl.

"I'm okay. Abby; I wanna know what's going on with you and Tim?" Sara demanded.

"Sara, there's nothing going on with your brother and I. I promise you." Abby swore.

"I'm gonna find out; because whatever it is; it's got you acting funny." Sara declared before she left the room; headed to her brother's room.

* * *

Two hours later found Abby still restlessly sitting in the waiting area; convinced now; more than ever; that Tim wouldn't want to see her. Sara was with Jimmy and Ducky; down in the cafeteria; getting some much needed nurishment. Tony was in the head.

Tim; on the other hand; after enjoying; albeit; in spurts; quiet visits from Sara and Ziva; Jimmy and Tony; and naps; was actually beginning to have patches of memory return; and what patches he was getting; weren't all that pleasant. In a fluke; when Tim's eyes fluttered open after a quick nap; he found himself alone for the first time since he'd woken up that morning; at Gibbs' urging; and with the memories suddenly assailing his mind; he felt totally alone; with an entire room full of people waiting for him; just down the hall.

Gibbs quietly walked through the halls of the hospital; relieved beyond measure that his youngest field agent was on the mend and his team was helping him along the way. Drawing himself up short at the closed door of his agent's room; Gibbs was shaken at the curled up; crying ball of misery that was his recovering agent; and at the fact that his team had left the young man alone; against Gibbs' implicit instructions.

Quietly, Gibbs walked up to the bed; and sat down on the bed; reaching out his hand; laying it on Tim's shaking shoulder.

"Tim?"

"Sorry, Boss." Tim managed to get out while he quickly worked to put his pain away. It had all come back to him; in vivid clarity. Abby's betrayal; all the pain he'd carried when she'd broken his heart all those years ago; Tony's ridicule; the stupid; frightening cd he'd planted in Tim's computer; Gibbs' aloofness; almost like he didn't matter. Even the dog attacking him; and the pain that accompanied that memory had been damn near physical.

"Talk to me." Gibbs encouraged as he watched the young man struggle to put himself back together and sit up. Helping him sit back up against his pillows; Gibbs left his hand on his arm for support.

"I just got overloaded with remembering everything, Boss. I'm fine now." Tim told him; avoiding his eyes.

"Tim McGee; don't lie to me. I know I always act like I don't wanna hear what's wrong with you guys; and you all think I don't care; but I do. Why do you think my door stays unlocked and I never make a secret of that with any of you?"

Tim looked at him in complete shock.

Gibbs just grinned at him. "Yeah, I know. This doesn't sound like me. But; coming this close to losing you; has woken me up; hopefully; woken us all up; to what's important."

Tim silently nodded.

"Talk through it. What did you remember?" Gibbs encouraged.

"Everything; from the time we got to Hansen's house; on up to when you asked me if I was okay in the squad room." Tim admitted.

"And after that?"

"Waking up here."

"So, you don't remember deciding to take the elevator down to sign out and calling the ambulance for yourself?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you serious?" Tim was incredulous.

"Yeah, you figured everyone was too busy to do right by you. After all; I had gone up to the Director's Office. Tony and Ziva had left to chase down leads; and Ducky and Palmer were in the middle of Hansen's autopsy. And I understand from Tony that you and Abby were at pretty bad odds with each other. So; you were right. But it shouldn't have been that way. We screwed up; and you paid the price. In in a way; we did too. We almost lost you." the boss' voice was full of regret and self-recrimination.

"Boss; don't. Please." Tim said quietly. "I have enough to work through without adding your guilt to it. "I know it's hard for you to show you care. You're a Marine. I also know that for the most part; it works; for the team. Just because your youngest field agent can't always handle things your way; doesn't make it your fault." Tim looked away in shame. He couldn't believe he just said that to Gibbs. _What the hell was wrong with him. Was he nuts or something?_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Tim quietly offered.

"Don't apologise. There's nothing wrong with being honest. There is something wrong when you have to aplogise for it." Gibbs quietly accepted. Giving him a minute to gather his thoughts; Gibbs didn't say anything. After another moment of silence; he couldn't stand it any longer; Gibbs looked at him and asked him: Okay?"

Tim; in total miserable honesty; silently shook his head.

Gibbs waited. He knew that Tim was on the verge of opening up. Hearing a comotion at the door; Gibbs turned to see Ducky coming back and quickly shook his head in a silent message.

Tim didn't have the strength to hold it all in any longer. His body and mind were weak and exhausted and his soul was too trampled and worn. Suddenly, he let go of the desire to hold it in. "Boss, you know; I get that Tony is the Senior Field Agent and all; and he's earned the right to pick and make fun; but sometimes he just goes too far. And when he does; it really hurts that you let him get away with it. "Like the stupid cd he put in my computer; to scare the hell outta me with? It worked. It was as if nobody realized I'd already had more than enough to deal with for one day. And if that wasn't enough; Abby turned on me; took the stupid dog's side; called me "bad McGee; like I was the dog! Ruined my expensive jacket. It just all got to be too much. And that ws before the physical pain got worse."

"Jeez; McGee; why the hell don't you ever speak up for yourself? I see what you're saying. And while I'll work on reigning things in better; you better start standing up for yourself! Do you understand me?" Gibbs quietly demanded.

"Yeah, Boss." Tim offered with a half-smile. The pain in his eyes dwindled but didn't disappear completely. Something was still wrong.

"What else? I can see there's more. Are you ready to tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Only if you keep it just between us." the young man requested; hope in his eyes.

"You have my word. What's bugging you?'

"I need you to do something for me." Tim explained cryptically.

"Out with it."

"I need you to get Tony to lay off our personal lives." Tim admitted with the world of pain in his voice and in his eyes.

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Believe me; that covers a hell of a lot." Tim admitted with feeling.

"Okay. I can do that. Now; how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked; pointing to Tim's wounds.

"Sore; but okay." Tim admitted.

"Good. Okay. Ducky is here to see you; and I'm gonna go get some coffee." Gibbs patted Tim's shoulder and walked to the door; opening it to admit Ducky; "Thanks, Duck." he said; as they passed each other. "Don't let anyone tire him out."

Walking down the hall; Gibbs heard footsteps behind him; following him. Turning; he found DiNozzo steadily catching up to him. "Hey, Boss." Tony said; suspisciously quiet in tone.

"Tony; hiding out in Tim's bathroom were ya?" Gibbs asked in aggravation.

"Well; kinda; I mean I was in there before he woke up that last time; and once the two of you started talking; there was no way..." Tony admitted.

"Yeah; Tony, I hear ya. You just make sure you keep it between us that you were there!" Gibbs ordered as raised voices were heard from the waiting room they were approaching.

**"Just because you dated all those years ago; you think you can still manipulate him; act like he's your plaything. Take him out and show him off when it's convient for you; show him some love when it's convient for you!**

**But you know what, Abby? You broke his heart! And the sad part is; you still hold every single broken piece of it in your hands! That's why he doesn't date! That's why he doesn't even think of dating! You've made him Tony's laughing stock! And while you sit there and help Tony make fun of him; while you twist the knife: his heart breaks even more; right there in your greedy little hands.**

**And now? Now, I find out that you reamed him out for shooting the dog in self defense? How dare you? You don't deserve to even call yourself his friend!**

**So; yeah; you're right; he probably doesn't want to see you right now. And until you get your act together and start treating my brother like the kind; decent; loving person he is; I don't want you to see him! You need to just leave him the hell alone!"**

Sara McGee was spitting; fuming pissed; and as she rounded the corner; and once again; ran into the brick wall that was Gibbs; she lost her spine; her fight; and her strength; folding in on herself; nearly collapsing on the floor; as Gibbs and Tony caught her and got her to a chair. Seeing Ziva coming out of the ladies room; Gibbs directed her to get Ducky; exhange places with him at Tim's side.

While they waited for the M.E. to arrive; Gibbs got Sarah some water; and handed off watching over her to Tony. Quickly walking into the waiting room; Gibbs was relieved to note that it was empty; except for Abby; who sat in the corner; crying damn near hysterically.

Upset at seeing her so upset; but fully understanding where both McGee kids were coming from; Gibbs could only pull Abby to her feet; and hold her through her tears. She created this mess; she would have to clean it up; herself. He would make damn sure none of his kids hurt each other worse; from now on; but enough damage had been done to all. Whoever had dealt out the pain; would have to make amends. No bones about it.

Ducky checked Sara out; and escorted her back to the cafeteria for a drink and some food; as well as a chance to gather her wits back about her. Gibbs; having handed Abby off to Tony; came in search of Sara; knowing McGee would start worrying about her soon. Tony had not argued about looking after Abby, After he'd gotten over the shock of Sara's outburst and the words within it; he'd actually needed to make sure his surrogate little sister was okay. Having one's head handed to oneself on a silver platter; was never easy; and Tony should know; he'd just had that experience himself; while he'd been hiding out in Tim's bathroom. Tony set aside his anger at her; over the way she'd treated Probie; after all; hadn't he just been brutally reminded that his halo wasn't shining either?

Finding Sara dry-eyed and calm; Gibbs breathed in a sigh of relief. At least the skirmish was over; even if the war wasn't.


	8. Humpty Dumpty

_Whew!_

Gibbs felt positively drained! Here it was a mere three hours since Abby and Sara had come to blows in the waiting room. Tony took Abby home. Sara manged to pull herself together and pull off a quiet visit with her thankfully; unsuspecting brother; and Ducky and Ziva had gone home to get some sleep.

Left alone as he took up his night watch duty over his recovering agent; he couldn't help but think back on the chaos that seemed to divide his team in just one day! As the pieces began to fall into place; the picture they created wasn't a pretty one by any stretch of the imagination. All of the pieces seemed to have negative connotations attached to them; pain; ridicule; heartbreak; just to name a few. Some serious changes were gonna have to be made to set things to right again on this team. Gibbs was just thankful that they'd managed to have this breakdown away from and without Tim.

Dr. Short had been by and removed Tim from all the machines he'd been hooked up to; upgrading his status to merely being watched for complications. His pain meds had been downgraded to an oral dose earlier in the evening. Gibbs knew that Tim being witness to; or even knowing about that earlier fallout; would have most likely set Tim's recovery back miles from where he'd just been upgraded to. Thankfully; now; they were just biding their time; making sure nothing bizarre happened; and he'd be able to take this kid home in 24 hours. Gibbs had already decided Tim would stay with him until he was able to come back to work; he knew the young man would not take care of himself properly; and didn't want his poor sister to have to take care of him while she struggled with her classes.

This kid had been through more than enough; and needed to concentrate solely on himself and his recovery. It didn't matter what else was going on with the team. That was the rule of the day. Shaking his head free of all his heavy thinking; laying his head back and closing his eyes; after checking Tim over as he slept one last time; here it was Midnight and Gibbs was finally allowing himself to catch his four hours of sleep.

Four hours sleep turned into six; as at 6 AM; the next morning; Sara McGee slipped into her brother's room; careful not to disturb his boss; asleep in the chair. The man deserved every bit of sleep he could get. As she neared Tim's bed; she felt a nagging in her gut; something was very; very wrong. Stepping over to the bed; Sara felt Tim's forehead; it was cold. Her brother was cold!

**"TIM!"** Sara screamed as she slapped her hand down on the call button.

Gibbs; startled from his sound sleep by Sara's scream of terror; launched himself up out of his chair and over to his agent's bed in a second. Quickly feeling for a pulse; his heart stopped in his chest; he couldn't find Tim's pulse! Slapping his own hand down on the call button; Gibbs prayed he was just mistaken. _God; don't let this be happing!_

Soon the angel in the nurse's uniform was running into the room. "What's wrong?"

**"I can't find his pulse! He's cold! What the hell happened? He was fine when I fell asleep at midnight!"** Gibbs forced himself to stop; to reign his fear in; for Sara's sake.

Quickly reaching out for her; he pulled her back from Tim's bed as nurses came running and began trying to work on the young man. It seemed like forever before Dr. Short made an appearance. Gibbs and Sara were frozen in shock and horror; in the background; both of them praying desperately that this was all a horrible mistake. After what seemed like forever; but was in reality; just 10 short minutes later; Dr. Short turned to them with his sorrow and sympathy written all over his face.

_"I am so very sorry. There was nothing we could do. He's gone."_


End file.
